What is your center?
by WriterCluelessThe
Summary: The Big Four. RotBTD. The orig. Guardians not only protect innocent children, but those who are connected with the magical world. Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and Jack all fit into that category. Pairings: Jackunzel, Merricup


_My first RotBTD fanfic! Woohoo!_

_Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Gothel _knew_.

Gothel knew _everything. _It was too late for Rapunzel to escape, it was too late for Eugene to save her, and it was too late for Rapunzel to seek refuge with her biological parents.

Her wrists were bleeding, she tried and tried to break free from the shackles, but it was only making it worse. She began to gag from the cloth against her mouth. Gothel jerked even harder on the chains that held Rapunzel and it drew the two of them even closer to the trap door.

"Oh look Rapunzel, you're _thug _forgot about you, no one's coming to rescue you. But don't you worry, dear. Our secret will be forgotten, along with _him_. And as for us, _we_ are going where _no one_ will _ever _find _you again,_" Gothel tugged and heaved with all the strength she could muster, but Rapunzel would not stop fighting. Each drag grew heavier, and Rapunzel kept wrenching away.

"_RAPUNZEL! Enough already! Stop fighting me!" _Gothel was getting impatient and her rage boiled inside.

Rapunzel pulled away, feeling the cuffs dig into her skin once more, but this time she got the gag to slide off her face.

"_No!_ I won't stop for every minute, for the rest of my life, I _will_ fight," Rapunzel's voice became haggard, "I will never stop trying to get away from you-"

_TTHHUUMMPPP._

"Sawrry! We're a tad late, North here wanted to stop by and check out those cool lanterns," a bunny about 6 ft. with an Australian accent interrupted. "Oh! Mah name is Bunnymund, by the way!"

Gothel gasped, _Was it true? The Guardians were real?!_ Gothel suddenly released her hold on Rapunzel's chains and stumbled backwards towards the trap door to escape.

Rapunzel whipped her head with wide eyes and was taken aback with the events that were occurring. She began to push herself off the floor and away from Gothel, only to be met with a big, broad and bearded man holding two swords.

He looked down at her shocked face and using Sandy's emergency dream sand, he unlocked the cuffs around her bleeding wrists and quickly spoke, "Hello dear, you must be Rapunzel. I'm North and I'm about to send you through a portal. Do not worry, I'll explain everything to you later," the man named North had a Russian accent and swiftly chucked a snow globe portal into the air and pushed her in, accompanied with a big foot looking creature.

With Rapunzel gone, the big bunny stopped Gothel before she made her escape and grabbed and shoved her into the nearest chair, which he then attached Rapunzel's chains onto her wrists and ankles. Making sure she was secure and unable to move, without losing eye contact, Bunnymund slowly stood next to North with his arms crossed.

"Gothel, we've known you for a very long time. We know who you are and we know why you kept Rapunzel stuck in this tower. We've just been waiting for the right time to strike," the Russian man said slowly revealing his swords. "But now, we've decided to just let you go."

Bunnymund was astounded, "North! Whawt are you talking about-?"

"It'll be fine Bunny, without Rapunzel, Gothel will slowly lose her immortality and each day will be closer to her death," North tried whispering to Bunnymund.

"Oh thank you so much!" Gothel said with old, eager eyes and was surprised how easy that was, but then remembered she was still chained to the chair.

"Don't thank us yet, witch," North laughed and took out his spare snow globe portal.

Gothel then faked her smile towards North, "Aren't you going to let me out?"

"Nawt in this lifetime!" Bunnymund remarked and tapped his foot twice on the tiled floor. "I'll meet you back at the Pole, North," Bunny hopped in the newly made hole and it immediately closed after him.

"Have a nice life, Gothel," North scoffed and as he was swept into the portal he can hear the faintness of Gothel's _no's_ drowning in the background.

~0~0~

Rapunzel landed on her feet and was a bit disoriented, and when she opened her eyes, they met a pair of bright pink orbs.

"Hii! You must be Rapunzel! I'm Toothiana. But you can call me Tooth! I'm the Tooth Fairy. Can I see your teeth? Woooww, do you floss? Your teeth are as bright as the sun!" Tooth enthusiastically began inspecting Rapunzel and her mouth, and apparently, not noticing the young girl's petrified face.

Finally, Tooth floated away from Rapunzel's face and tilted her head when she saw Rapunzel's glassy emerald eyes and the now dried blood on her wrists and hands.

Without thinking, Tooth flew into Rapunzel and gave her a real, genuine hug. Rapunzel sunk to her knees and unable to hold it in any longer, she released the floodgate of tears into the winged fairy's shoulder.

Tooth and Rapunzel sat there for awhile, unperturbed; Tooth would occasionally stroke her hair and rub her back to comfort the young girl. Soon enough, the tears ceased and Rapunzel began to wrap her wrists with her hair.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking.. What are you doing?" Tooth asked, still sitting on the floor.

Rapunzel hesitated, she wasn't the only with special powers now, she then continued, "Well, I'm going to heal myself. It's kind of hard to explain... Just watch," Rapunzel sighed and began to sing her healing incantation.

When it was over, she unraveled her hair from her wrists and the area where her wounds should have been, was replaced with skin that was never broken.

Tooth was amazed, she was speechless.

The trance was soon broken by North's unexpected entrance from the portal, which was then followed by Bunnymund's emerging from the floor.

"Wow, Rapunzel. Now, we know why you are so special," North spoke.

Rapunzel flinched and quickly got to her feet without stepping on her hair to stand towards North.

"Come Rapunzel, we need to talk," North said extending his arm to show her which way to go.

Rapunzel politely nodded, pushed some strands of hair behind her ear and reluctantly began to walk with North.

North took her to the elevator shaft that lead to the rest of the workshop, where the yeti's worked, and began to tell her what was going on.

He explained that there were four Guardians: Nicholas St. North, E. Aster Bunnymund, Toothiana, and Sandman. Their jobs were to protect innocent children around the world. But, they also have a job that makes them different from anyone else.

"Yes, we do protect the children, but other than them, we do not protect just any mere human. We protect and save those who are connected with the mystics of life. After that drop of sun, you have automatically been chosen by a larger force. From that point on Rapunzel, we are here to safeguard you from anything that is opposing to it. That is why we have taken you away from Mother Gothel, she has become a real danger to you and from now on, you will be taken under by one of the Guardians. This is a rare thing, usually, we would send princesses like you to ordinary homes to hide and protect you from danger, but right now, we are dealing with a bigger issue and we can't take any risks," North looked into Rapunzel's eyes to see if she understood.

Honestly, Rapunzel was scared, but she didn't let that show, even if everything was so different. It was just a few days ago when she first left the tower and now she's being told that she is to be taken under the wing of a Guardian. It was a lot to take in, but after this week, she's learned a lot about permanence, trust and reality. Rapunzel was curious about the others like her, but she was ready to take on a new adventure and accepted North's words.

* * *

_I know, I haven't finished my TT fanfic yet, but this story has been gnawing at my braiinnnn. _

_Hehe, well I hope you like it._

_Jack, Merida and Hiccup will be appearing in later chapters._

_REVIEW!_


End file.
